


【翻译】A Man's Fortune

by WincestJ2CN



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 龙Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是一条龙，Jensen是个侵入了Jared地盘的俊美的愣头青。从来没人警告过Jensen龙天性里存在的占有欲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】A Man's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man's Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707258) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> Translator：@kitkatskittles  
> Beta: @阿咩仔
> 
>  
> 
> *作者Warnings: 模棱两可的道德准则, 会变形的龙Jared, 绑架, 某种程度上的半推半就，有一点点坏, 大规模裸体（…）, 有好多不性感的细节描述.

***

 

山的这面很冷。史无前例的，令人生厌的冷。风挟着雨雪肆虐， 而比凛冽寒风更难以忍受的，是Jensen湿透的羊毛衣。

愤怒驱使着Jensen开始诅咒他的朋友们和他们刻薄的言辞。 他被指责说活得像个上流人士，如同他那漂亮的脸蛋一样；被嘲笑缺乏男子气概。Jensen发誓要证明自己，证明给他们每一个人看，他们都错了。而唯一能让他们相信他是个男子汉的方式，就是到龙的巢穴里偷出来一件财宝。

打架当然也凑合啦，他们对Jensen说，但是男人气概的决定性因素永远都是大胆的挑战。

Jensen讨厌自己的懦弱，如此轻易地就中了他们的激将法。他应该比这更聪明些。如果爸妈知道他上哪儿去了，他板上钉钉的会被剥成一张跟他爸爸的皮革工厂没有任何关系的皮。

这太荒唐了，一个月前Jensen还是个男人--一个前景晦暗除了入伍当兵就是给老爸接班的男人，但至少也是个男人。他应该跟他的朋友们多找点乐子并且用不着担心父亲的责骂。

Jensen对着自己的想法哼哼了两下。他老爸如果怪罪他的话那是理所当然的，因为他是个白痴。事实上，他老爹完全有扇傻他的权利，因为他从他母亲的小玩意儿里偷了点首饰用来冒充龙的宝藏。那是只金耳环，正中央嵌着块黯淡的翡翠，不成对儿，另一只早就不见了。

他妈妈出于某些多愁善感的原因留着它，所以没必要担心会被发现，在那之前他就会把它放回原位。可事实上她一直留着这只耳环而不是把它随便拿到一个当铺当了，足以成为Jensen不应该擅自做主的理由。

一个男人因为长得漂亮而被嘲弄的次数是相当有限的，理智上Jensen知道多数村子里的人都会长大然后子承父业，而他不会因为外表的“弱点”就成为一个例外。

他只是…需要交些更好的朋友。

并且在他爬下山后他会立刻将这个想法付诸于行动，然后他会证明给他们看，他比他们更他妈胆大，或者，至少，有更歪的念头。

反正那些猪脑子们又不会发现有什么区别。

当混杂的雨点和雪花变成冰锥儿时，Jensen已经计划着打道回府了。看在老天的份儿上，Jensen是绝对不会，死活不会，对天发誓不会真的爬到山顶上的龙穴里面去的。这儿附近有个小山谷，在很久以前他还是个小不点儿的时候，在龙还没有占领这片山把人和牲畜当零食啃的时候，他常在这里玩儿。如果这条龙稍微有点智商，它就不会把他的藏身之处建在这儿，大片的蒸汽云很容易地就会暴露这个地点，而且有很多所谓的屠龙骑士在山的周围晃悠着，等待时机好消灭它。

Jensen听说龙大都非常聪明，所以他想自己足够安全。他承认这么冷的天在外面晃悠是个坏主意， 而他现在的处境更加证明了自己不是个头脑灵光的人。

冻僵了半瓣儿身子，Jensen踉踉跄跄地挪进小山洞里头，一屁股坐在快结冻了的泥水坑上。

他儿时的藏身处坐着一个男人——一个身材高大， 笑容深邃的男人，他一把把Jensen捞出水坑然后把他拽进一个好像石头营造的世外桃源里，动作轻易地仿佛Jensen不过是张纸片儿。

“是什么让你在这鬼天气里出来的，嗯？”陌生男人问道， 昏暗处，他双眼仿佛闪着幽光

“我…”Jensen突然变成了个不懂礼貌的傻瓜，就像他姑姑常说的那样。

“你不知道吗？好吧，我想大概也是。谁又真的了解自己行为背后的理由？为什么他们生来在此，又或者说他们到底是谁呢？”

“我是Jensen， 皮革匠的儿子。”这回答文不对题， 显然Jensen丢失了他大部分的思考能力，在他险些把蛋都冻掉了之后。

“怎么说，我并不认为名字能代表一个人的身份。不管怎么样，你可以叫我Jared，看在你慷慨地跟我分享了你的名字的份上。”

“Jared？真是个奇怪的名字。”Jensen尽可能地使自己听起来有礼貌，正确玩转词语可以使句子听起来诙谐胜于挑衅。他有这方面的天赋。

“我本就是个奇怪的人。”Jared说。

“是的，看出来了。我是说…”Jensen红了脸并在内心诅咒他的舌头。显然他今天不适合做任何事。

Jared挑起眉毛，愉快地打量着Jensen被冻得微微发抖的身子。 这注视像是要将他牢牢钉在原地，Jensen感到无比的不舒服，还夹杂着点儿小害羞。

“告诉我，皮革匠的儿子，你没有一件可以和这双厚实温暖的皮靴搭配的皮衣吗？难道你爸爸关心的只有你的脚趾吗？”

听到男人用这种无所谓的口气侮辱自己的父亲，愤怒迅速占领脑海缠着理智抵达舌尖，Jensen努力使自己的口吻听起来冷静而平淡，“我长大了，穿不下我的皮衣了， 而且现在正处于材料供应不足期。村民们因为霸占了整座山的巨龙而日渐失去本来就稀有的黄牛，没有人敢不计损失贸然屠杀牛群，除非新的补给送过来。况且无论我们有什么皮革，都是要用来交易的，靴子比外套更为重要。”

“你有吗？”

Jensen疑惑地皱起眉头“我有什么？”

“长大。”

“我难道刚才不是这么说的吗？”

Jared耸了耸肩笑了笑。Jensen瞪他一眼，却使男人笑的更加放肆了些。

“你为什么在这儿？”Jensen问，他需要知道自己到底和什么样的人困在一起了。

“在这个山洞还是这个整个地域？”

Jensen开始有点生气了，他怒不可歇地盯着男人。然而对方并没有什么反应，“这个区域！我能用我的眼睛看出来你为什么会呆在这个该死的避难所里。”

“根据你的假设，我认为你误解我了，不过针对你的问题，你可以当做我是在狩猎。”

Jensen把厌恶都摆在脸上。 又一个醉醺醺的猎龙人在外夸夸其谈、留下可怜的女人们在家担惊受怕是这个村庄现在最不需要的东西了。

“那我建议你赶快放弃。龙对于人类来说过于狡猾且诡计多端，就连万人景仰的骑士们都来尝试过，结果却像小孩儿一样被吓跑了。我对于你一个人能做出的贡献深表怀疑。或者你可以考虑掉个头，去尝尝我们酒吧里最近大受欢迎的麦酒。”

Jared听完突然就笑开了，“你觉得龙很狡猾？告诉我，你爸爸会怎么看待你这个想法呢，小Jensen？”

“我不小！”

Jared瞟了一眼Jensen的马裤的裤裆“好吧，我必须承认，我无权发言。不过寒冷会使那东西的尺寸大幅收缩。”

Jensen难过地发觉自己下意识甩出去的耳光伤害的更多是他的手掌而不是Jared的脸。大个儿的男人有点惊讶地用修长的手指揉了揉他那过高的颧骨。此外，Jensen还觉得相当屈辱。一个真正的男人会打得更用力些，并且会用上拳头。而他就像个妙龄少女为了捍卫贞洁一样，掌掴了把手探到她裙子底下的醉醺醺的好色之徒 。

“你很活泼。”Jared的眼睛看起来闪闪发光，Jensen感觉他的心脏开始在胸腔内砰砰地跳。他身上什么都没有，除了一把小刀和他妈妈的耳环。他不是个小个儿的人，只是肌肉还没有完全覆盖他的每块皮肤，肩膀和胸膛也没有同龄的其他男性那么宽阔。

母亲说这是大器晚成。父亲家族的所有男人都是出了名的发育晚，不鸣则已一鸣惊人的类型。 但是这个总有一天你会变得强壮而潇洒的说法并没有起到什么安慰作用， 尤其是像现在，他看上去永远不会长成自己所希望的样子了。

“我可是有武器的。”Jensen警告Jared。不管怎样，一把小刀理论上说也算得上是武器。

Jared的大笑在这个小小的地方陡然炸开，穿过硬邦邦的石头墙，落到乡村的空气里然后被厚厚的春雪埋没。

“我比你高大太多了，男孩，那只可怜的小刀连只谷仓里的猫都杀不了，更别说能伤害我分毫了。”

Jensen咬着嘴唇瞟向出口。Jared之前把他扔在了角落里，虽然这个举动在当时看来善良又友好，但是现在他不那么肯定了。Jared显然是那种非常阴阳怪气的猎人，而Jensen开始后悔他之前对他的拳脚相加。如果这个男人早就注意到了Jensen藏在腰间的小刀，他肯定已经观察到了自己的每个弱点，并准备好了要发起攻击。

或者，更精确地说，他最早注意到的大概是Jensen的优势。毕竟几乎没有。

这个时候才后悔着想撤销刚刚的举动已经没用了，所以Jensen收拾了收拾自己仅剩的勇气用有点发抖的声音问，“为什么我会想要杀一只谷仓里的猫？”

“这我就不知道了。 我还挺喜欢猫的。我厌恶追老鼠，而猫靠这个繁衍生息。 况且， 它们抱起来很暖和。告诉我，高大而有男子气概的Jensen， 你喜欢猫吗？”

“我……别再逗我了！”Jensen生气地喊着然后从刀鞘里抽出小刀对准Jared。

Jared偏了偏脑袋，眼睛却未从Jensen脸上移开半分。“我恐怕做不到，这是我的天性。你看，”他把头微微转正，眼里的光渐渐隐没，瞳色奇异的眼睛专注地盯着Jensen手里的刀，“我没告诉过你这个武器有多没用吗？”

“它会有用的，如果我把它刺进你的眼睛里。”Jensen反驳，然后暗自骂自己居然把逃跑计划说漏了嘴。

“我的眼睛？ 你很了解我的眼睛？”

“我知道如果有必要的话我会用我的双手把他们挖出来，”Jensen小幅度地后退，不动声色地向不远处的出口移动。

Jared突然笑了起来，用庞大的身体堵住了他的去路。“很多人都尝试过最后都以失败告终，但是我喜欢你，所以我会告诉你一个秘密。”

说实话，Jensen讨厌Jared现在的语气，但是他还是点了点头，就好像他的现状会因为一点儿多余的信息而变得更差似的。

得到肯定的Jared微笑了一下，继而伸出他的大手握住Jensen的后颈迫使Jensen直盯进他的双眼。

“告诉我，你看见了什么颜色？”

“什么？”Jensen努力地想把自己的脑袋从Jared紧箍着的手里扯出来，但是男人的力道大到不正常， 即便是对于一个有着如此高大身躯的人而言。

“你的眼睛像颗橄榄石，碧绿清澈，如同身处春日山谷，比你身上那块石头更耀眼，并且远远比那个珍贵。现在，告诉我，你在我的眼睛里看见了什么？”

Jensen吞了吞口水，心率从单纯的害怕加速成彻底的恐惧。他紧闭上双眼拒绝跟男人对视。Jared显然已经疯了，甚至是神经错乱。Jensen不想就这么被掐死，更不想死之前的最后一眼是一个疯子。他的朋友可能会因此说他是个懦夫，但是此时此刻，他完全不在乎他的朋友们会怎么想。

“你在发抖。”Jared与他耳语，Jensen能感受到男人说话时的呼吸拂过脸颊。

用力地握紧刀柄，Jensen将匕首快速地刺向Jared，却被男人的大手阻止了行动，Jared的大拇指对着他的手腕用力地按了一下，随之而来的压力迫使他扔下匕首。几秒之后， Jensen听见金属擦过冰面的声响，或者说更像是Jared用脚踢开了它。

“Jensen，”Jared低声说道，“我并不想伤害你。”

“那就让我走。”他无视Jared 另一只手的指尖正轻轻抚过他的脸颊。

“我不能那样做。”Jared听起来几乎是后悔的。“我等你等了太久了。”

“你疯了。”Jensen故作镇静，尽管那抖得像筛糠的身体已经出卖了他。

“我没有，我并不只是人类。”Jared这样说着，抚上他脸颊的手指渐渐从冰冷变得温暖。  
Jensen的眼睛终于张开了，他恍惚地把视线聚焦在面前的脸上。Jared的眼睛已经不再散发微光， 而是如粼粼波光般闪耀。所有不同的颜色轮番流转过瞳膜，上一刻是浅棕色，下一刻就变成了蓝，然后是绿，然后是这世间所有的奇幻色彩。

“看，现在好多了。我得承认我还是希望你能不那么害怕。”Jared依旧在笑，虽然那笑容很浅而且还有些奇异的扭曲。

“龙，”Jensen惊喘，带着对正紧抓着他的生物的恐惧，更多的则是因为震惊而忘记了呼吸导致的供氧不足。

“Mmmm，我知道，我知道。我是邪恶的。我又烂又臭。我会吃小婴儿，囚禁处女，并用我的尾巴折磨她们。”Jared一边说着又咧开嘴笑，显然被自己的话逗乐了。

“你是个..是个人？”Jensen问，疑惑如此一个庞然的生物是如何伪装成人类的。

“这样说吧，我并不会蹲在我的巢穴里产卵，如果这是你想知道的。”

“你应该有鳞片的！”Jensen脱口而出，至于为什么鳞片那么重要，他就不知道了。他曾经瞟到过一眼当龙在空中飞的时候的样子，那看起来比现在正抓着他的头把他固定在原位的男人巨大太多了。说真的，Jensen应该更聚焦于大小差异如果他一定要提出什么不可能定论的话。

“哦我有。你想看看它们吗？我认为皮革匠的儿子应该比其他人更会欣赏它们的美。”Jared似乎对这个主意相当热衷。

“我，呃，不。我想，嗯，，更想回家一些？”

“喔。我恐怕不能让你那样做，抱歉。处女陷阱和其他的一些什么，你懂的。”Jared耸了耸肩，嘴上说着，看起来却没有一点点儿愧疚。

“我不是个处！”

Jared大笑了起来，Jensen则非常后悔自己之前鲁莽出击，他应该睁大眼，对准这个人，或者说，这条龙的脖子。

“Jensen，拜托。一丁点儿的抚摸和跟村里漂亮女孩儿一起达到高潮可不叫破处。根据当地男孩儿的嫉妒心，我也毫不怀疑你在对手指的灵活运用上非常有天赋， 但是我确定以及肯定你没有丢失你的那部分天真。”

“已经丢掉了！”Jensen生气地压低声音。该死的龙。一切都好得很。只是因为他不想领回家些非法的婴儿并且被迫结婚， 并不代表他对那档子事儿什么都不懂。

“没丢。这个你可以相信我，如果这里有独角兽，他们现在肯定会被我气疯的。神经质的小混蛋们，他们就是些该死的伪君子。饥渴的四条腿，实际上他们整天就穿着他们闪闪发光的白色外衣到处晃来晃去，好像他们不知道那些成堆的小独角兽们从哪里来的一样。你知道他们从哪里来的吗？精液！那里！这些道貌岸然的小公马兴奋起来……”

“打住！！我拜托你，就只是...我不想知道，好吗？”

Jared又耸了耸肩，“当然。我也不怎么想谈论它们。我更想谈谈你。”

“当然，好吧，呃。 你看，我不想死。”

“很好，我也不想你死。”

“所以，如果我不会跟任何人提起今天发生的任何事？虽然龙变成男人这事儿相当诡异，不过村里的伙计们估计也不会相信我。怎么样？”

Jared看起来像是受到了冒犯。“我不能就这么跟我的宝藏分开！”

“不，不！我不想要你的宝藏！我把这只耳环给你，痛快而且免费。你可以把它放在，呃，放在垃圾珠宝那一堆？这个东西看起来也值不了多少。”

“Jensen，Jensen。漂亮，美妙，傻得要命的男人，”Jared开始翻白眼并且发出呼噜声。

“Jared？”

“我来的目的不是为了狩猎你们家的祖传珠宝的，男孩。反正不是这种石头。”

Jensen干涩地吞咽了一下。“你不是吗？”

“我最喜欢的颜色是绿色，并且我想要一个骑手想了很久了。”

“不。”

“不？不，你不是这样想的。”

“我是。真的是。”

“让我讲讲清楚，骑手从来不会这样想的，绝不会真正这样想。他们刻薄、满腹抱怨甚至可能会试着杀死我们，但他们从来，绝对不会不被拥有他们的龙所吸引。骑手是我们最珍贵的宝藏，而一条龙是不会轻易跟它的宝藏分开的。”

Jensen盯着他看了一会儿，突然向洞口跑去。他半期望着Jared会抓住他然后拧断他的脖子，但是并没有，那双手并没有像想象中一样伸过来，他跌跌撞撞地从龙身边穿过去，跑向洞口。

 

***

 

Jensen在一张巨大的四柱床上醒来，一只猫窝在他胸口上。

很明显这不是他的房间因为他没有四柱床。他只有一张折叠床和一条在他十六岁生日收到时还是白色的灰色羽绒被。那是他父亲用部分学徒的杰作去大城市的市场上以货易货得来的御寒物资之一。

如果Jensen没有搞错，他正睡在丝绸床单上。除了在某些罕见的场合——比如商贩们带着成捆物资抵达村庄时——他都不确定自己曾触碰过这等高级的布料，他们带来的那些瑕疵品大多都有着拼接和印染的痕迹，使它们几乎派不上太大用场，但那些完好的部分仍是指尖的奢侈享受。

“你跑得很快。”Jared的声音慵懒又动听。

“我怎么到这儿的？”Jensen问，坚定地盯着床单面料而不是Jared的方向。

“为什么你不是个傻蛋却总是问傻蛋才问的问题？当然是我把你带来的。”

“我从你身边逃掉了。”

Jared嗤笑了一声，一阵温热的气流拂过，带动Jensen正在专注揉弄的大床四周铺下来的挂帘。

Jensen直起身，转过头看了看。

Jared巨大的躯体蜷缩在床旁边，鼻子和吻部搭在一个看起来像脚凳似的东西上。磷片沿着脊椎线向身体两侧延伸，从亮蓝色过渡为绿色继而转为深棕色。

“你在干什么？”Jensen尖叫。

“看我的宝藏，我还能干什么”Jared听起来像在说话，但是房间却没有任何声响，他那张巨大的嘴甚至动都没动。

“你在我的脑子里！”Jensen说，惊恐爬上了他面无血色的脸。

“别像个傻瓜似的。我在你脑子里说话，不代表我会读心术。如果我会，我早就会控制着你让你适应你的新角色了。”

“我的旧角色就挺不错的。”

“不错到你在下着暴风雪的天气里跑到我的山上来散步。” Jared声音中的讽刺在Jensen脑海里表露无遗。

“这是属于村子的山，是你偷了它！就像你偷了我们的黄牛！就像你偷了我一样！” 

“我的山。我的黄牛。我的骑手。人类从来都不会做个大方得体的邻居又不是我的错。如果他们这么想留着他们的牲畜，他们应该把栅栏建得更坚固点。”

“我不是你的。”Jensen低声纠正。

Jared的翅膀因为他的话而略微膨起紧接着又收回身体两侧。

“你的声音很可爱。”

“我的声音很…你疯了！我跟一条发疯的龙困在一块儿。”Jensen一边小声嘟囔着一边从床单底下钻出来。发现自己并未赤身裸体的时候他松了口气，即使他相当肯定这件套在身上的贵重的象牙白的衣衫并不属于自己。

一面沉重的镀金落地镜映出他现在的样子：乳头在覆盖胸口的布料上投下阴影，赤裸的男性象征跟颜色稍深的毛发形成鲜明对比。他疑惑为什么龙会费心思给他穿上这个穿了还不如不穿的东西。

“你非常美。”Jared告诉他，语气里洋溢着赞叹。

“龙女士们知道你对另外一个物种有兴趣吗？”Jensen用他能做到的最憎恶的语气说。

龙巨大的肩膀抬起来又放下去，掀起一阵温暖的风，充斥着整个房间。“雌性负责产卵，而我们使她们受精； 这是个交易过程。骑手们才是为了更愉悦的享受。我非常怀疑龙族的任何雌性或雄性会想要跟我分享一张床。我们不喜欢其他龙靠近我们的宝藏。”

“太棒了，了不起。你不单单对人类有兴趣，你还是个糟糕的父亲。对自己射出的小龙卵还不及面包师对他的面包来得在乎。”

“你们人类有过之而无不及，把我的骑手扔在山上独自发抖，连一件像样的外套都没有！”

“够了！我，不，会，骑，你，的，任，何，部，位。”Jensen生气地朝对方呵斥，他出离愤怒，以至于忘了自己根本无法给这野兽造成一丁点儿伤害。

“不要无理取闹。你是我的骑手。骑我是你的使命。当你骑够了，我们可以带回家一个蛋，然后你就可以照顾它守护它，直到它找到自己的山。”

“好极了，婊子加保姆，正如我一直所期望的人生。”

“不准这样说你自己！我的骑手，我的宝藏。不允许被侮辱。”

“我有一整个小镇的人都不同意你说的任何一点。你得原谅我，比起一条龙我更愿意相信自己的同类。”

“愚蠢的人类和他们的小脑瓜子还有更小的武器，”Jared淡淡地嗤笑一声。“他们认为骑士们能上来一剑刺进我的心脏然后把我千刀万剐。他们对你的看法只让我更清楚地认识了他们有多愚笨，脑子里全是浆糊，完全没想过去查查到底如何才能杀死我。”

“所以如果连刺破心脏做不到的话，要怎么才能杀了你？”

“你认为我愚蠢到会在你对我生气的时候告诉你吗？不，小家伙。我会告诉你的，等时机成熟以后。那之前不可能。”

Jensen愤愤地踢了它一下，却踢疼了自己的脚。

 

这个巢穴其实并不坏。它堆满了各种让人眼花缭乱的东西，甚至还有大量从前Jensen认为一条龙不屑于囤积的布料。人们总是说龙只会偷金子和处女，但是比起金子来这里还有大把的其他赃物，而在囚禁期间Jensen见过的唯一一个处——按龙的说法——就是他自己。

并不是说他是个处，因为他不是。

Jared还为他带来了两只狗做伴。大概是因为龙以大块生肉喂养它们，这样不同于在人类家中以残羹剩饭为食的待遇使Jared轻易赢得了两只小东西的喜爱。

狗喜欢追猫，不知怎么使Jensen好笑地想起Jared喜欢会追老鼠的猫。显然龙的耳朵受不了啮齿动物啃噬他们的宝藏的声音，却又无法将自己变小来追捕它们。

Jensen用了两周的时间把巢穴里的魔法书都读了一遍，想找出一个咒语能把他变成一只老鼠然后逃走，直到他无奈地宣布这个主意无效。

在这由一连串的山洞组成的巢穴里，有一些地方可以看见他曾经没有在意过的优美景色。比如通过某些山洞可以看到他的村庄，另一些则可以看到无边无际的树林，还有其他的一些可以看见城市与海。

Jared经常绕着巢穴飞翔，对山脚下的村民们嚣张跋扈地彰显着他的存在，通过奚落这些人来使他们追捕自己。之后他会仔细观察Jensen的反应，就好像期望着这些表现能迎来他的喜爱与愉悦。

当然，奚落村民们只是徒增了有关龙的谣言的传播，并吸引了更多的人企图通过杀死这只怪物来夺名得利。当春雪融化，夏天来临，Jensen已经看见了不止一个骑士长途跋涉地爬上山来然后又落荒而逃，浑身焦黑地尖叫着。

有时Jared会任他们骑着马回村庄，有时候他则会把马带回去给Jensen。

后来，Jensen在某一个山洞入口处发现了一片小旷野。Jared不喜欢马肉，但在这里收集了一大批战马，以及不少的猪，山羊和绵羊。

“你得知道我可不能总是指望那些懒到家的牧场主们。” 当Jensen发现这个地方的时候，Jared自大地笑着告诉他。

这个小农场会给他们带来精致的食物，但是偶尔龙还是会早上飞出去，晚上带着从远方得来的不同的水果和肉类回来。在Jensen看来，这些战利品都是人们迫于恐吓的无助款待。Jared带回来的糖果永远都是时兴的，在拿给Jensen前，他会精挑细选很久，最后把他认为最好的那颗递给Jensen。

他会看着Jensen至少品尝一个，期间一直担心地咬着下唇。如果Jensen说好吃，他会开心地把剩下的糖一股脑儿地都推给Jensen。如果Jensen说不好（他只说过一次，为了不让Jared感到高兴）， Jared会难过地咬着嘴唇继续慢悠悠地从他的糖堆里一个接一个再挑出一块儿给他。

在那之后Jensen再也没有对糖的成色撒过谎，平时在村庄里并没什么机会品尝这样甜美的东西，况且为了看着Jared苦恼而跟他梦寐以求的食物分开并不值得。

Jared给他的每件衣服都经过完美剪裁，像是为他贴身打造。这些衣物色彩各异，材质也如丝绸、羊毛等不一，但每一片布料都柔软亲肤并且有针对性地突出他的某些身体特征。在Jensen围着张床单走来走去了整整两天后，Jared最终放弃了让Jensen就那样裸着的打算，虽然龙强烈地抗议了好一阵子。

“你不应该为你的美丽而感到羞愧，把如此美好的东西藏起来是一种罪过。”他嘟囔。

Jensen会向这种言辞愤怒地吐吐沫，但是Jared总是看起来愉悦多过被冒犯。他坚定不移地认为Jensen应该裸着到处炫耀一下自己是个多么标致匀称的男人。此外这个山洞被Jared用什么不知名的魔法保持着恰好的温度，所以根据龙的理论，Jensen也不会有任何机会感冒。

所有Jared试图送给他的珠宝全部都被恶狠狠并坚决地扔了回来，直到这个生物放弃尝试用他的赃物打扮Jensen。

Jared在左耳朵上戴着Jensen妈妈的耳环。他把这叫做忠诚的表现。Jensen说他是一个肮脏卑鄙的生物，但是当Jared把它摘下来时，Jensen并没有接过来。

在Jared飞走的日子里，Jensen会在巢穴里钻来钻去，寻找从洞穴的离开的可能性。出逃会很困难因为这里离山的那边很远，并且Jared从来不向他透露自己离开的期限。一天的飞行也许可以给Jensen一个好的开头，而某些Jared的“狩猎之旅”——他管那叫做侦查山坡上的牲畜——会非常短。Jensen敢肯定他会被抓到。

他从没想过在Jared跟骑士们对战的时候逃走。曾经猎人们战败而归的时候(那时他还住在他的小村子里)，Jensen有时会想他们口中所谓的差点就征服了那条霸占了整座山的恶毒大蜥蜴究竟是真是假。而现在他就住在战场旁边，他知道其实那些猎人都在被Jared耍着玩，他们能达到什么程度都是由龙来决定，他们只能做到Jared想让他们做到的。如果Jensen在这时候逃跑 Jared完全有能力立刻结束战斗并赶来把他抓回去。 但说实话，他也不怎么想打断战斗。就让Jared好好教训他们，免得这些猎人一个个自命不凡，留下妻儿在村子里担惊受怕。

Jensen心底从未滋生过对猎龙人的敬佩之情。他们都太痴迷于龙了，而不关心在Jensen看来更该被保护的人们。

Jared古怪地对那些想结束自己生命的人更宽容一些，他会衡量每个人的水平优劣，有区别地击败他们，然后围绕着食物，美酒，和完全没必要的篝火，将整个战斗叙述给Jensen听。

一个骑士的“成就”取决于他们找上门时Jared的无聊程度，以及对他来说这场战斗娱乐性的持久度。

那些言辞犀利的总是被打得最惨；Jared对那些幻想着他们能拯救世界和女孩儿的白痴们大多会手下留情。而那些觊觎Jared的宝藏或者怒斥他是种多么邪恶的生物的人最终会因恐惧喷火的怪兽而尖叫着跑掉，像疯了一样嘴里念叨着两只头的怪兽和淌着绿油的眼睛。

他们看见的是龙魔法。那肯定是，Jensen见过Jared的两种形态，虽然大部分是裸着的人形，但是龙的体态仍旧在他脑海里挥之不去。Jensen妄加猜测这魔法自它的眼睛而来，因为他从没看见过他念什么咒语或者焚烧草药之类的。

有时候Jared会用他那双波光流转的龙眼睛盯着他，Jensen几乎感觉被迷住了，他会使劲地摇头试图把这种感觉甩掉，但不可否认的是他的阴茎会变大变硬，裤裆处撑起小帐篷。

奇怪的是每当他挣脱这种感觉，Jared总会看起来非常骄傲。那是某种诱惑人的魔法，Jensen很确定，他只是不知道为什么Jared会想让他挣脱出来。毕竟，这条龙毫不掩饰地表明了他究竟想让Jensen骑哪个部位。

在秋天即将来临的某天，Jensen找到了出口。五天之后，一场暴风雨来袭。

Jensen花了一小时把动物们赶进山洞里，并且关上所有Jared在巢穴里搭建的窗户。即使他是被强迫的，这个地方也算是他的家，至少比住在一个破败不堪的地方受风吹雨打来得好。

暴风雨开始前Jared就飞走了，Jensen守在Jared惯用的降落地点等着他，以便在他回来之后关紧门以更好地保护这个巢穴。

Jared降落的时候被天上突然劈下来的一道闪电击中了左翼。他疼痛地嘶吼着，然后急速坠落在窗外的石堆上。

他没死，Jensen至少能分辨出这一点。Jared曾经在与骑士的斗争中受过比现在严重得多的伤，只是这次Jared的翅膀受伤了，他会需要一段时间来缓缓，然后再慢慢地爬回他的巢穴里。

一旦他回来了，会有很长一段时间，他哪里都不能去。

战马们躁动不安。它们在养尊处优的环境下被惯坏了，已经没有什么作为战马的用处，即使有，Jensen也不认为它们能在这种恶劣的天气里赶路。

Jared唯一剩下的能力就是跑，而就算这个动作也会因为剧烈地疼痛而被妨碍。

Jensen没有多想。他大力摔上门然后锁住，跑到他的房间把脚伸进父亲为他做的靴子里，挣扎着套上他的旧上衣和马裤，衣物接缝处由于他与Jared相处的这几个月生长出的肌肉而有些破开。

他从Jared那里拿走的唯一一样东西就是一件皮革披风，把这当做Jared拿走那只耳环的报酬。

下山的旅途非常艰险，水从四面八方松动的土壤与岩石间涌出使道路又湿又滑，无处下脚，道路的淹没使他随时都有可能面临死亡，然而他还是继续前行。

凄厉的吼叫划破天空，Jensen知道Jared已爬回了巢穴并发现了他的缺席。那叫声听了令人同情，心碎而又孤独。

胸口涌动着不可名状的情绪，但是Jensen强迫自己向前走，他不会因为那样一个怪物的叫声而动摇。他不能。如果他后退一步，他就会恨不得立刻飞回到Jared的身边，而那使他成了什么？

到达村庄的时候他的腿酸痛不已。牧马们因为暴风雨而被紧紧地拴住，但就他所观察到的，村子这几个月来并没有什么改变。

全身几乎麻痹，他跌跌撞撞地走到父母门前，全无礼仪地使劲捶打着门。

开门的是他的父亲，他睡眼惺忪又愤怒地扯开门，看上去像是老了十岁。

“Jensen？”

“父亲。”Jensen低语。

“我的孩子！我的孩子！”Jensen的父亲用双臂将他紧紧地拥入怀抱。

 

***

 

做小镇的英雄并没传说中那样令人兴奋。更不如说是乏味。Jensen得想方设法避开事实并且仍得告诉人们Jared其实并没有拿他当练习喷火的靶子。

他死都不会告诉任何人Jared想跟他结婚。

不过，他还是得找些理由来搪塞他们，所以他胡编乱造了有关他的声音安抚了凶猛的野兽的故事。这不完全是个谎言， Jared 对他的嗓音无比痴迷并且经常央求他为自己唱歌。

至于Jared总是在每首歌之后尝试偷吻他这些事情就没必要提了。毕竟，长着那样一张大嘴的龙要怎么偷吻呢？

皮革贸易商业很快就重回正轨。 越来越多的猎人们来到这里，除了将Jared列入猎杀名单，他们还需要崭新的皮革制品来搭配最新锻造的铁器。

之前Jensen常常用Jared带给他的皮革来锻炼手艺，所以他对这行基本没有生疏，即使他的作品相对父亲店里的商品来说总是装饰性更强一些。Jared喜欢漂亮的东西，他总是扣押着新的材料，直到Jensen将手中的物件反复锤炼，使它们足够精巧到成为龙眼中值得收藏的宝物 。

起初Jensen给他做了好些皮革绳套，希望这条龙能从中领会暗示，去上吊自杀。

在有雾的天气里，Jared通常会呼啸着在空中盘旋。尖厉的鸣叫投射下来，与路旁的鹅卵石相撞激起回音，足够将小镇居民吓得魂不附体。

Jared从来不在阳光明媚的天气里飞行。

秋天转为冬天，Jensen给自己做了一件新斗篷，费了一番功夫漂白并且不惜用昂贵的染料只为将它染成浓淡合宜的翡翠绿。这颜色跟Jared手里的那只耳环上的石头相同纯属巧合，Jensen想。他喜欢绿色。不会只是因为这也是Jared最喜欢的颜色就放弃。

Jensen的朋友们试图向他道歉，但是他微笑着向他们挥手示意不用了。归根到底这并不是他们的错。如果Jared值得被相信， 那最终他无论怎样都会抓到Jensen。

在死寂的冬日只有最敬业的骑士们会来到小镇谋划他们的猎龙之旅。 寒风肆虐，太阳隐匿踪迹，这多多少少会使其他人丧失信心与勇气.

冬日昼短夜长，店里的订单数量减少，活儿也轻松了许多，他和他父亲得以早早打烊关门。譬如今天，他们在雪地里行走着目的地去小酒馆里喝几品脱，并且跟一些逗留在镇里夸夸奇谈自己的冒险经历的骑士们挤在一块烤火。

酒馆今天热闹得出奇，屋子里挤满了讨价还价的声音和不时爆发的大笑。Jensen的妈妈和另外两个邻居的妻子坐在角落里，Jensen注意到父亲并没有点一品脱的量而是只要了一小杯酒。

“我还得给小商贩们做点花哨时髦的东西。最好别放纵喝太多，否则明天一早我会恨不得把自己的头骨揪下来做雕刻，期盼着自己头痛致死。”

Jensen拍了拍父亲的背以表安慰。“谁知道呢。说不定那些小贩喜欢头骨；这样你就能想喝多少就喝多少了。”

“儿子，小贩们从来不喜欢头骨。这点相信我。”父亲说道然后起身朝他妻子的方向走去。

Jensen也打算跟过去看看他母亲到底在为了什么讨价还价，但一个粗砺的嗓音引起了他的注意。这种声音在每年的这个节骨眼很常见，在这样老酒鬼成堆和试图驱寒的旅客聚集的小酒馆里更是司空见惯。

尽管如此， 他仍然改变了方向，朝着声音发出的角落走去。即使屋子里如此拥挤， 角落里孤零零的身影依旧准确映入眼帘。

熟悉的闪闪发光的眼睛在暗处里回望着他。

他想要退后，想要喊叫，想要转身逃跑，当他确定以及肯定这个如同破败的风箱一般粗嘎的声音来自Jared时，身子却无法控制地向前移动着。

“你在这儿干什么？”Jensen倒吸了一口气。

“贸易，”Jared无所谓地摆摆手。

Jensen环顾了一下四周。“对此我表示怀疑。”

Jared咳嗽了一声作为回应。

“你听起来糟透了。”沉默片刻后，Jensen说。

“看起来更糟。”Jared咳嗽着，习惯性地耸了耸肩。

“你应该…”

“我应该什么？看个医生？你的幽默感还是老样子，一点都没提升，小骑手。”

Jensen无视了那个称呼然后向前靠近了一些，试图更好地观察蜷缩在角落里的龙。“你不该在这儿。你应该在你的巢穴里，好好休养。”

“你在乎Jared干什么？在乎你的监狱看守干什么？恩？我需要贸易。”

“贸易？用什么贸易？为了什么？”

“为了宝藏，这是人类得到它们的方法，难道不是吗？以物易物。人类的方式就是这样，所以我采纳了。”

“你这不叫贸易，你这是在阴暗的角落里试着把肺咳出来。那些站在那里的人才是在贸易。你打算干什么，在他们走的时候打劫他们吗？索要进贡否则就喷他们一身肺组织碎片？”

“我的肺很好。”

Jensen没有抑制住想翻白眼的洪荒之力， “是啊，它们听起来好得不得了。你到底是怎么下山的？”

“一辆马车和两匹马，就像任何一个普通商贩一样。”Jared如实说。

“你搭了小商贩的便车？”

“我借了一个商贩。即使在我健康强壮的时候，也没有人类会愿意同我交易。我对他们来说过于高大，过于有压迫性。他们倒是很可能会考虑雇佣我来猎杀我，但那是个必败的提议。 我还没有任何要放弃我的山的打算，况且假死又没法儿给我带来任何报酬。”

“所以你威胁了那个商贩？还是说他是你的新骑手？”Jensen瞟了人群一眼，试图找到Jared带来的人。

“吃醋了？”Jared问，连声音都振作了一点。

Jensen的耳朵变得热热的。“别搞笑了。”

Jared的呼吸出口变为不停的咳嗽。“没关系，”他嘶哑着嗓子。“他的确是个骑手，是的。但他是我姐姐的。”

“你需要他去贸易？”

“他曾以此为生 。在这方面也是一把好手，他喜欢自己的工作，并不觉得那是种负担。”

“这不是我要问的。”

“我已经回答过你的问题了。我解释过了。但你选择不听我讲话我又有什么办法。”Jared抱怨道。

“我只是一时间很难接受，你居然在交易宝藏而不是直接……抢走。”

“我看起来像是可以就那么飞进来劫掠一番吗，小Jensen？”

“我怎么知道。你藏在这个黑漆漆的角落里我都看不清你。”

“你根本不需要看见我。就跟以前一样。你什么时候在意过我，什么时候关注过我。”

“你这态度很令人恼火。”

“那你就别再跟我说话了。请走开，让我跟我仅剩的宝藏们呆在一块儿。”

Jensen张嘴刚打算要反驳，他父亲走了过来。

“Jensen，你在那儿干什么？你在这个疯人院找到空位子了吗？我应该让你当个樵夫，就像你小时候希望的那样。我就知道你有些独特的找东西的本事。”

Jared发出嘘声，听上去可悲又讨厌。

Jensen的父亲僵住了，Jensen赶忙说，“角落里的这位先生的顽疾发作了。你知道的，这鬼天气。”

他父亲表示了然，然后抖了抖身子。“好吧，没必要搞得这么孤僻。给这位先生去要点够劲儿的东西，Jensen。 我也曾跟疾病战斗过，我可不会让一个可怜的人待在这儿独自承受，连杯可以暖暖身子的东西都没有。现在就去。 顺便给你自己再拿杯麦酒。我就在这儿陪着他了。”

Jensen不情愿地在原地磨磨蹭蹭，他父亲大大咧咧地把他向酒保的方向推搡着，身后传来Jared听起来仿佛生了锈的低笑声。

当他回来时，父亲已经将椅子拉开坐下了。Jared又向黑暗里陷了一些，但是这并没有阻止他父亲像个叽里呱啦的牛虻一样说着有关皮革市价和这个区域的文明狭隘导致他没有跟书本打交道的机会之类的话。

Jensen将自己的杯子放到桌上，递给Jared那杯他特意让酒保调制的格罗格热酒。从阴影中伸出来抓住杯子的手苍白消瘦得好像一副骨架。

即使这样的瘦，Jared的双手仍然巨大，它们拿走酒的同时还包裹起Jensen的手。慢慢接过杯子的同时，指尖划过Jensen的皮肤，Jensen感觉到Jared在尽可能延长这点接触的时间。

“所以你是到这来做什么的？”Jensen的父亲问Jared。

“他来这里贸易的。有位商人替他工作。”Jensen迅速地接下话茬。

“哈，所以他是来这里让我变成穷光蛋的。你觉得我能不能怂恿你早点离开？我得警告你，我这可没啥好东西能提供给你的。”Jensen的父亲爽朗地开着玩笑。

Jensen对这个问题屏住了呼吸。他知道父亲有某一样东西，Jared会非常喜欢。

“我们都有属于自己的宝藏。有一些被它们的拥有者所低估了，他们不知道自己的所有物价值几何。”Jared嘶哑地说着。

“哲学家加商人，终于有人能来平衡一下我们小镇的智商了，你说是吧，Jensen？猎龙人们都外出去寻找龙的踪迹了，呸，他们大多都像养公牛的挤奶工一样没用。我都数不清有多少来我这说等捉了龙再付全款，然后打算只用头期款占我便宜白嫖我东西的人了。龙对他们来说太过狡猾，我说过很多次了，只是从没有人听。”

“是的，你儿子说了很多。”

Jensen父亲听了这话显得高兴了些。“真的？Jensen是个聪明的男孩，你知道吗，他跟龙单独待过一段时间。在那只野兽的巢穴里迷路了好几个月才逃出来。他告诉那些愿意听他讲的人别去打扰那生物，但是没人在意他。他们都怕龙，怕得要死，无法安心生活在其卧榻之侧。但是说实话，如果Jensen没像个傻瓜一样听信了那些朋友的话，他根本就不会被抓走。”

“父亲！！”Jensen大声地抗议以掩盖他知道Jared会发出的嘘声。又不是说他没有反对过父亲跟别的一个陌生人谈论他，但是不管他对这件事的观感如何，Jared肯定会感觉更烂并且不理智。

不幸的，Jared的嘘声掀起了又一阵咳嗽，并且似乎没有要停止的趋势，于是Jensen在他父亲之前靠入阴影里帮助他。Jared挣脱开来，可惜这角落只有那么大点地方供他移动。

Jensen轻拍着Jared的后背，这并没有多少帮助，他只好祈祷过度的咳嗽不会使龙当场改变形态。

“你需要我去叫医生吗？他有些好东西能让你的肺好受点。”Jensen的爸爸提议道。

“不用。不是，不是我的肺，我的肺没毛病。”Jared穿着粗气说。

“你确定？”

“是我的心脏。”Jared轻声回答。

Jensen看着他的父亲手继续揉搓着Jared的背，看着悠闲和关心慢慢淡出父亲的眼睛然后被同情取代。“你确定吗，小伙子？”

Jared点点头。“嗯。”

“那我猜我刚刚不应该表现地像个混球，”就是Jensen父亲说的全部。

“宝藏就是宝藏。看起来我没那么多时间来享受你的。”

“太可惜了，我喜欢能跟我辩论的人。”

“你的妻子在找你，你应该去看看她想要什么。去找她吧。你儿子可以在这陪着我。”Jared说，无视他父亲眼中的同情。

“她可以等着。”

“去吧。我只是个陌生人。她是你妻子。我会活到跟你说告别的那一天，说不定还能比那再多活几天。”

 

Jensen看着他父亲离开然后才开口，“Jared…”

“别可怜我，小骑手。我可承受不起。”

“是谁干的？我甚至都没听到有人吹牛说碰到你的龙鳞。”

“就好像他们能一样，”Jared喘着气。“我的龙鳞是我们家族的骄傲。已经好几代都没有像我我这样的磷了。”

“是中毒了吗？”

“别废心思了。我很快就会死，离开这个世界并且再也不会打扰你了。你为濒死的动物感到伤心，这没什么，说明你是个好人，不是变态或者疯子。”

“我不明白。”

“你为什么非得表现得这么沮丧？你不想要我。你告诉我你不是我的，不是我可以守护并且珍视的宝藏。你从不肯摸摸我，拒绝取悦我。你说我又坏又邪恶，而你却又不希望我死。”

“我不希望任何人去死。”

“我对你来说就是那样而已？任何人？你对我来说不是任何人。我不会为了任何人下山像人类一样交易。我不会每一晚每一晚都在这个小镇里寻找我的宝藏然后空手而归就因为你是任何人。我不会把美味的黄牛就那么扔在山脚因为这样任何人的父亲才能有皮革用来贸易。 ”

“你根本不吃那些黄牛。我看过你的粮仓。”

“我可以吃的。“Jared皱着眉头。”它们非常好吃。我非常饿，而且也没有骑手唱歌给我听了。”

“唱歌跟你的肚子有什么关系？”

“无聊会使我饥饿。人类也这样，不是吗？”

“哦，你这个小可怜“Jensen的妈妈在这个无比尴尬的时刻打断了他们，快步走到桌子前，”你和你的表兄今晚必须留在我们家。这里的房间太破烂了又不通风，不是个给病人住的好地方。”

“妈妈，我相信Jared不会…“

“多么令人高兴的提议，但我坚持给点东西作为您这般招待的交换。我有着最美丽的琉璃项链，您可以拆了它，自己串些喜欢的东西。”Jared从善如流，他的眼睛又开始发光了。

“喔，那太贵重了。”她一边说一边对Jensen发射 眼刀。

“没事。我宁愿省下些硬币，而且您需要漂亮的东西。所有女人都需要。”

“Jensen，告诉他他不必如此客气。”

“随他吧，让他留着他的自尊，妈妈。”Jensen咬牙切齿地说。

他的母亲投降似的举起手来，转头瞪着她儿子。 “你真不可理喻。”

Jensen困惑地看着她溜走。Jared则放声大笑。

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SDJPJA文章欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
